


Jester's Court

by Sinsinead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Follows Canon, Hogwarts Life, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsinead/pseuds/Sinsinead
Summary: Hogwarts has always been Celeste's escape from a dreary family life. Now entering into her fourth year, new romances and discoveries about herself and her past make her happy school life more complicated then ever.





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> How do description.  
> This is gonna be a very "lifestyle"ish fic. i just wanna write about my oc and how her life would be in the hp universe. if you're like me and you like to see canon compliant, with plenty of entertaining character interaction (i love writing the twins jokes) then you'll hopefully enjoy this. the relationships might take awhile but i plan on putting plenty of smut/fluff/fun stuff once they happen so i'll give warning before those chapters. also please forgive the odd spelling/grammar mistake, its just me editing :')  
> yeah this chapter is mostly introduction get a little taste of celeste's personality OKAY HAVE FUN KIDS

The barn owl screeched impatiently in her cage, ruffling her feathers. "I know, I know, cages suck. We'll be home soon, Noc." The young witch gave her a sympathetic smile, completely unfazed by the stares of curious muggles as she passed. She spotted the platform sign and sped up to pass through the brick wall beneath it. Excitement built in her stomach when she saw the Hogwarts Express in all its glory. It was her fourth time now boarding the massive train and it was beginning to feel nostalgic.She reached a thin finger through the bars of Noc's cage and stroked her cheek fondly. "Remember the first time, Noc? I ran into the wrong platform and nearly missed the train." The bird screeched gently. "Hey, McGonagall could've been a bit clearer with the instructions!"

"Oi! Celeste Shea!"

The witch looked up to find Seamus Finnigan rolling his trolley toward her. He stopped a bit too late on purpose and bumped her luggage lightly.

"Talking to that bird as usual? Seems the only thing that's changed over the summer is your hair."

Celeste curled a finger around her platinum locks. They reached just below her chest now, it was the longest her hair had ever been. She flicked it behind her shoulder proudly and smirked. "At least something's changed. Your mum still cuts yours, huh?" She giggled, tugging on a piece of his messy brown hair.

He smacked her hand away jokingly. "C'mon, McGonagall'll kill us if we miss the train." They put their luggage away and settled into a car with Neville and Dean. All laughing and sharing summer vacation stories. Celeste never had much to share, her family didn't take vacations, but she loved listening to her friends and imagining all the cool places to travel.

_Just three more years..._

 

~

 

Donning her red trimmed robes, Celeste made her way to the Great Hall. She skimmed the crowd and quickly spotted the redhead sitting about halfway down her table. "Gotcha." Weaving through the crowd she jumped into the empty space on the bench. Putting on her most dramatic voice, "They tried to keep us apart, but I vowed to find you again one day, my love!"

Not missing a beat, Ginny continued, "The universe shall always bring us back together!" She whirled around and smiled widely at the blonde witch. "I missed you!" Ginny Weasley was easily Celeste's best friend, people often thought they were a couple because of how they acted but neither one cared. Celeste knew Ginny had eyes for one bespectacled wizard anyway.

Across the table the twins chuckled, "Ah, young love." George mocked.

"When are you gonna break the news to mum?" Fred grinned, "She'll be heartbroken, her last chance to have a grandchild."

"Hey what about me?" Ron had sat down with Harry and Hermione on the other side of Celeste, looking slightly offended.

Fred shook his head. "Oh, she gave up on you long ago."

"Well what about  _you_?"

Fred shook his head again. "And disappoint all the beautiful witches out there? Me 'n' George are gonna live up this bachelor life for a long time." He winked at Celeste and she rolled her eyes. It was good to be home.

Ginny turned back to her. "How is everything? How's your sister?"

She winced. "Still pretty upset she didn't get a letter."

"It must be awful. Poor thing." Ginny frowned.

"I'm honestly not that surprised, both her parents are muggles. I don't think there's any magic in the family."

"Besides you." Ron commented.

"Adopted, dummy." She reminded him.

His face reddened. "Right. Sorry."

"God, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

Celeste laughed, it was no secret. She looked nothing like her adoptive parents and was used to people's assumptions, it stopped bothering her years ago.

"She's probably just upset she can't go to school with you." Ginny said.

Celeste nodded. "She would've definitely been in Ravenclaw."

"Definitely." Ginny laughed.

Celeste often felt out of place with her parents, but she loved her younger sister Melanie more than anything. She was incredibly smart for her age, always a book in hand. She could imagine her, tan skin and curly hair, Ravenclaw robes, sitting at the front of her history of magic class asking Professor Binns if he was going to assign them homework at the last minute.

As Dumbledore settled the crowd down they learned of the exciting events to come that year, the visiting schools and Triwizard Tournament, which Celeste was disappointed to learn she couldn't participate in due to her age. Nevertheless she was ready for a particularly adventurous year.

 

~

 

Celeste ran quickly down the grassy hill, clutching her book bag to her chest. She smiled seeing the lights on in the small hut edging the forest.

"Hagrid!" She shouted.

The man opened the door and waved a massive hand at her. "Good seein' yeh back, Celeste!"

Ducking past him into the hut, she set her bag down on the table. "Check this out! I found him in a park near my house playing in the fountain."

Opening the flap revealed a small brown imp, barely 6 inches tall. He scrambled onto the table, giggling.

"Blimey! What were yeh doin' in London little guy?" The giant held out a finger which the imp kicked with his tiny foot, chuckling hysterically.

"No idea, but I told him he'd like it more here. I figured I'd drop 'em off by the lake, near the trees."

"That sounds like a good spot." He took a seat beside her. "So how've yeh been, Celeste?" She shrugged her shoulders, keeping her attention on the small creature inspecting its reflection in a spoon. "How're yer parents? an Melanie?"

"Mel's good, still sulking cause she didn't get a letter. Mum 'n' dad are okay I guess, same as usual. They didn't notice I was stashing an imp in my room for a month." She chuckled halfheartedly, her leaf green eyes lowering to look at her hands. "Probly wouldn't care if they knew. Magic stuff, y'know."

Hagrid gave her a sad look as he poured them both some tea.They had gotten along well since her first year but had really become good friends after he began teaching her favourite subject the year before. She had confided in him a lot about her family life, he really admired how upbeat she was despite everything she'd been through.

He slid the cup of tea across the table to her. "Sometimes when yeh want somethin' fer so long yeh make up this picture in yer head. Nuthin's ever gunna be as good as that picture." She sipped the tea silently, it didn't help the knot in her stomach. "Some people gotta find their own family."

She smiled slightly at him, "Thanks, Hagrid."

A knock at the door cut off anything else he was planning to say, making Celeste jump.

Hagrid stood up. "Ah, perfect timin'! I know what'll cheer yeh up." He swung the door open to reveal a confused Harry. 

"Hi Celeste." He said politely before turning to the bearded man. "Hagrid, I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

Hagrid gave a toothy grin. "I sure do! Now, how many people do yeh think can fit under that invisibility cloak a yers?" Harry and Celeste stared at each other, baffled.

 

~

 

"Hagrid, will you please explain where you're taking us?" Harry prodded.

Glancing around, Hagrid shushed them. "Yeh know yer not s'posed to be outta yer rooms this late, keep yer voices down." Harry sighed impatiently. "Alright put the cloak on now, both of yeh." They did as they were told just before Madame Maxime appeared from between the trees.

"'Agrid... What ees it you wanted to show me?"

The two cringed from beneath Harry's cloak as they watched Hagrid bumble through some small talk. He led the trio further into the woods until they came to some bushes near a clearing. Through the leaves Celeste saw the reason she was here. "Dragons..." she breathed. She ducked out from beneath the cloak and went around the side of the clearing, not paying the others any attention. Mesmerized by the flames, she took a step out from the bushes. She could feel her heart beating in her throat and the sweat on her brow from the intensity of the heat. She could see a massive Norwegian Ridgeback thrashing its head around in its flimsy cage. The photos she had seen didn't come close to the real thing and her breath hitched when the magnificent creature shot a mass of fire from its jaws. 

  _I'll have to bring Hagrid something better than an imp next time._


	2. Bet it all on Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more story, more gingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the idea of using heavy flashbacks, so im trying to showcase more of celestes backstory through behaviour and moments. ill go deeper into everything eventually but like i said sloooww buuuurn OKAY HAVE FUN KIDS

The past few weeks had gone by quickly, with school life falling into place as normal. Hagrid had been secretly showing Celeste how to tend to Madame Maxime's abraxans. They were dangerous and beautiful but she felt a strong connection to them, the same she felt with most creatures she met. Now she was on her way to the forest with Ginny to watch the first task. The fall air was crisp and she could feel it whistling through a hole in the sleeve of her jacket.

"Mornin' Ladies, care to place a bet?" George blocked their paths.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair. "You two would figure out a way to profit off of this."

Fred stepped in beside Celeste. "Well ol' Dumbledore wouldn't let us win the prize so we needed a back up plan."

The blonde chuckled, "Well it was a valiant attempt. You've still got a couple greys."

"You said I fixed them all!" Fred pulled his hat down further.

George walked ahead of the group with Ginny. "It's your natural old age showing, Freddie!"

Fred grumbled something about only being a few minutes older as they followed behind.

"Hold still." Celeste reached toward him and grabbed the grey hair, yanking it out and holding it between the two. He was so close she could see his breath when he let out a deep exhale. Their eyes met for a moment and she let the hair blow away in the wind. His eyes were a warm chestnut brown with green speckles like leaves, she felt nostalgic for the woods near the orphanage she grew up in. She would climb the trees and jump from branch to branch until she heard the nuns calling after her in a panic. He leaned in slightly and the knot in her stomach brought her quickly back, she cleared her throat. "Erm, there. Your youth is restored." She smiled hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt and hurried to catch up with the others.

The twins made their rounds calling for more bets and eventually settled in beside the girls.

"This looks quite dangerous don't you think?" Ginny said nervously.

Celeste looked at her seriously. "Ginny, you know Dumbledore wouldn't let any of them get hurt. Not really." Ginny gave a small nod. "They'll be fine."

She chanced a look to her other side and caught Fred's eyes again. He grinned, "Last chance to put your money down, Shea."

She shrugged and looked away. "I don't have anything anyway, Weasley."

The redheaded boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a single galleon.

"Fred-"

"Who are you gonna put it on?" She took the coin from him, making sure not to touch his hand in the process, and placed it under Harry's name. "Ah good choice, good choice."

"I guess I'm just a fan of the underdog. Now shut up and let's watch some dragons!" She rubbed her palms together excitedly.

 

~

 

Celeste rolled out of bed early and threw on her uniform. She liked to wander the grounds if she had time before breakfast. She said a quick good morning to Hermione on her way through the common room, they usually were the only ones awake at this time. Though Celeste would never be caught dead studying this early, or at all for that matter. Sometimes they would have some morning tea together but today Hermione was too deep in her book to even notice her.

She quickly jogged down to the forest and began counting trees as she passed. "South-west at the three birch... and here!" A couple of bowtruckle appeared hesitantly from the twigs of a beech tree. She took out a small pouch from her robe and emptied it on a branch near them. The tiny creatures hopped ecstatically seeing all the grubs she brought for them, it warmed her heart. She held out her hand and one of them jumped onto her palm and scurried up her shoulder to play in her hair. She giggled and set him back on the branch. "I've got to go, class is starting soon. I need breakfast too." The bowtruckle looked dejected. "Fine, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her finger for a moment before she headed back up to the castle.

As she reached the courtyard a certain Weasley stepped in front of her path. "Morning, Fred." She flashed him a smile.

"Morning, Blondie. Seems I owe you something." He held up two galleons between his fingers.

"Oh that, you can keep them, I totally forgot."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm a man of my word, plus I made enough back on the World Cup this summer."

Her mouth fell open slightly. "You got to go to the World Cup?! I'm so jealous! I would die."

He took a step closer, "Maybe I could take you sometime."

"Yeah right. You didn't make that much off your little side business." She taunted.

"I'll just have to keep betting on you, it seems you're lucky."

She sputtered, "Harry's the one who's lucky."

He took her hand abruptly and placed the coins in her palm, lingering with her hand slightly too long. Celeste felt that familiar dryness clenching at her throat and snatched her hand away.  _He's just messing with me._

"Let's go to breakfast." She blurted out earning a chuckle from him.

"Let's."

They continued across the courtyard towards the Great Hall.

"Where's George?" It was rare to catch one of the twins alone, she had only ever been near Fred a few times without his brother.

"He's already at breakfast. You're always late so i decided to catch you out here." He shot a glance down at her. Celeste never realized how much taller he was until now, she was only about 5'5 after all. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

She grinned but kept facing forward. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Fred raised an eyebrow at her playfulness. "Oooh someone's got secrets, huh? Maybe I'll just follow you next time."

"If you can roll out of bed early enough you can come with me."

"I'll definitely take you up on that sometime."

They chatted casually until they reached their table. Fred took his seat beside George and Celeste moved a couple seats away to be beside Ginny.

"Ginny, these must be for you." Ron approached them, holding up a gaudy mass of frills and lace.

Her eyes widened, "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly!"

Hermione couldn't stop giggling. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, absolutely clueless.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you. Dress robes!" Everyone in earshot laughed hysterically, Celeste almost chocked on her orange juice. The thought of Ron wearing those robes was flawless.

"Celeste we're having a ball, did you hear?"

She blinked at the red haired witch before the words hit her. "A ball? With dancing??"

"They tend to have some dancing, I believe." She laughed.

Celeste's stomach lurched, she had never danced with another person before. And she would need a dress.

 

~

 

The next morning Celeste wrote a letter to her mother for the second time ever since she started at Hogwarts almost 3 and a half years ago. The other was when she first began school, she wrote 4 pages filled with all the amazing things she had seen, the feast that appeared out of thin air, the candles that hovered whimsically above, what it was like to fly on a broomstick and breaking her wrist when she fell on her very first ride. She had told herself not to get her hopes up but it stung her heart when no owl had come. Last year Melanie began writing her and it brought a smile to her face to receive mail in the morning like everyone else.

_Hi Mum, I hope you n dad are doing well. Everything on my end's good, I'm trying hard to keep my grades up._

_I just found out we're having a dance. I was hoping I could borrow a dress. Or have a bit of money to buy one maybe?_

_Love you._

_Celeste_

She exhaled deeply and reread what she had written.  _Hopefully this is polite enough to actually get a reply._ She bit her lip, mind clouded with doubts.

Celeste gave the letter to Noc, who was fluttering restlessly in the window, and headed out of the common room. McGonagall had called a house meeting and she was already running late. When she entered the room she saw all the men and women separated along each wall and her head of house standing beside a massive phonograph.

"Miss Shea, late as usual. How shocking."

She felt her cheeks flush. "Sorry Professor."

"Well join the ladies on the right side of the room so we can get started."

She squeezed into a spot beside Hermione who shook her head at her lateness. McGonagall gave an uncomfortable speech about women being swans and men being lions.

"Oh God, Ronald..." Hermione muttered, watching Ron dance stiffly with their head of house. Celeste bit her lip, trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Everybody come together! Boys on your feet!"

Everyone on her side of the room sprung out of their chairs. Celeste sunk back against the wall awkwardly. Most of the time she was perfectly confident, but when it came to things like this she didn't feel much like a swan, more like a pigeon.

 

~

 

"Do you like my dress? It used to be my mum's but i fixed it up quite a bit." Ginny held the long green and pink dress up to herself. Lost in thought, Celeste watched the snow fall outside their dormitory window. "Anyone there?" Ginny waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Hm? What?" She shook her head, surprised.

"My dress?" she asked impatiently.

"It's really pretty, Ginny. Neville's not gonna know what hit him."

Ginny tossed the gown onto her bed. "Okay what's wrong?" She crossed her arms. Their friendship had withstood so much, they could sense when something was wrong or when the other was lying. They both were the type to cut right to the chase.

Celeste shrugged, "I've been thinking about it and I don't think I'm gonna go to the ball."

Ginny strode towards her and put her hands on her hips angrily, it reminded Celeste so much of Molly. "You  _have_ to go! It may be the only time we get to do something like this while we're in school together." The blonde rolled her eyes and flopped back onto her bed. "Is this because nobody asked you yet? It's because you're always off in the forest talking to fairies instead of boys."

Ginny laid down beside her with and arm under her head. Her hair splayed out like flames around her. "It's not that..." Celeste shook her head. "And I'd rather hang out with fairies than boys any day." They giggled.

"Is it the dancing?" Her friend prodded. "I know you don't like having people touch you... maybe we can practice together? God knows I need the practice."

"Thanks, Ginny. That would help I think."

"So you'll go?"

Celeste looked away. "It seems stupid but... I don't have a dress. I wrote my mum a couple weeks ago but she hasn't replied."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We'll go to Hogsmede on the weekend and find something. What's your budget?"

Celeste sat up quickly, remembering her winnings Fred had given her. "Oh! I have two Galleons!"

Ginny put her hands over her face. "Don't get too excited. We'll find  _something_."


	3. Before the Sun Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello, yes it has been a minute. i got a second job so we'll see how often im able to post but i promise to try my best! this chapter is jam packed with drama, romance, and other nouns. the next one will be the yule ball so prepare for a whole butt ton of nouns there too.

Snow crunched under the student's feet as they followed the familiar road to Hogsmede. Celeste couldn't tell if winter had come fast or if all her classes had just made the months fly by. She wore her favourite baggy high waist jeans, the rips in the knees betraying her to the freezing air, and a green flannel under her usual blue jacket. They were meeting some friends at the Three Broomsticks after and Ginny and her decided to invite Hermione early for the shopping trip.  _I'll need all the help I can get._

"There's a thrift store called Niffler's Nest I figured we could go to, it looked like it had some decent looking dress robes in the window." Ginny told them.

Hermione smiled at her and rubbed her hands together to warm them. "We'll make sure you look perfect, Celeste." 

Celeste nodded apprehensively. She felt out of her element when it come to things like this but she was grateful to have friends to help her out.

 

They arrived at Niffler's Nest and quickly made work of looking through the unorganized racks. Celeste ran her hands over all the colourful fabrics, not sure of what she was looking for.

"How is this?" Hermione held up a purple gown made of some sort of iridescent fabric. The amount of lace and frills made Celeste cringe. The brunette witch sighed, "Well what kind of dress do you like?"

She opened her mouth and hesitated. "I like...blue."

Hermione gave her a look. "Blue? You like blue?"

Celeste nodded, feigning confidence. Ginny let out a sharp laugh.

"Honestly, Celeste." Hermione shook her head and continued to dig through the seemingly endless piles of used clothes. Celeste found one gown and Ginny and Hermione each found a couple. Most things in the store were at least a decade old, with drop waists and shoulder pads as far as the eye could see.

She fidgeted in the first dress she tried on, an ill-fitting teal gown with several sewn broaches. "It's kind of...tight, don't you think?" Her breasts had gotten a lot larger in the last year and she had taken to wearing baggier t-shirts to be more comfortable.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I'll say. You'll end up flashing half the school!" The three girls burst out laughing until Celeste felt a stitch rip and hurried to change. Next she tried a powder blue gown with bows all up the sleeves.

"Really Hermione?"

She tried to contain her laughter. "I thought it was pretty on the hanger!"

The third was a midnight blue dress that reached down about mid calf and had long sleeves and a high neck. "This one fits well at least."

Hermione shrugged. "It's quite plain."

"I can lend you some jewelry if you need." Ginny offered. "So you don't look so much like my mum." she giggled.

Celeste glanced at the price tag. "It's good enough, I'm never going to wear it again after all."

The two girls exchanged a look. "You know, Celeste, if you want we can go to a nicer shop. I have some money-"

"Thanks, Hermione, but it's okay, really. I'm just happy you both came with me, it's quite overwhelming to be perfectly honest." She hastily put her regular clothes back on and paid for the garment. She spun around and winked at the girls.

"Enough left over for some butterbeer!"

 

They met up with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville at the Three Broomsticks. The boys already had a table in the corner.

"Honestly this stupid ball is all anyone's talking about! I'm so sick of it." Dean threw his hands into the air.

Harry snickered, "So what you're saying is you haven't found a date yet?"

Dean took a long sip of his drink.

"Actually I have. I'm going with Lavender Brown." He said rather sheepishly.

" _That's_ why you're sick of it already." Seamus mocked, poking Dean in the ribs.

Ginny took a seat next to the umber skinned wizard. "Oh God, getting a little desperate were you? She gives me the creeps." He looked startled and some colour dusted his cheeks. Celeste had heard that he had been upset when Neville asked Ginny to the ball before him.

"There's nothing wrong with her." He murmured as the other two girls sat down.

Ron huffed, "Finally! You lot took long enough. How long does it take to pick a bloody dress?"

"If only all our mummy's would send us dresses as pretty as yours, Ron." Celeste retorted with a grin, earning a round of laughter from the table. He sunk back into his chair, face matching his ginger locks.

They all had fun discussing their holiday plans, Ginny invited Celeste to spend New Years at the Burrow which she gladly accepted. It became late so they all decided to head back to the castle together.

"Hey, Celeste. Can I talk to you about something?" Seamus cut her off in the doorway after everyone had headed out.

"You don't need me to help you find a gown too, do you? It's gonna be pretty tough to beat Ron's."

Seamus chuckled and fidgeted with the bottom most button of his jacket. She had never seen him look nervous before, it was strange.

He let out a shaky breath. "No, erm, I was wondering if you had a date."

She was taken aback. "What?" She replied bluntly.

"For the Yule Ball!" Panic rose in his voice. "I wanted to know if you'd go with me."

She blinked her emerald eyes at him and attempted to regain her composure. "If you promise not to blow me up then alright, yeah."

He gave her that big, classic Seamus smile. "I promise!"

 

~

 

Celeste awoke early as usual, stretching her arms high above her head. Her wavy hair glowing silver in the small amount of moonlight that peeped through the curtains.  _Must be about 5:00._

She tossed on jeans and her warmest jumper before bundling up in her winter layers and heading down the stairs to the common area.

"Morning, Blondie."

The voice made her jump, she didn't even expect Hermione to be up at this hour.

"Bloody hell, Fred! What on earth are you doing awake this early?!"

He sauntered over to her from his spot on the couch, a cup on tea in each hand.

"More like what are you doing crawling out of bed this late? I've been waiting forever!" He exclaimed, passing her a mug.

"Can't be too long, it's still warm." She brought the tea to her lips and blew gently.

He gave her that crooked grin that clenched at her chest. "I've been waiting at least 12 whole minutes."

"How ever did you survive it."

"I may not if we don't hurry up already." He started for the exit.

"What are you on about?" She couldn't help but smile and follow along with his antics, even if she wasn't sure what exactly he was up to.

"Have you forgotten already? You told me if I caught you early you'll show me where you're always running off to."

"Fred, that was nearly a month ago, of course I'd forgotten." She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him forward. "Let's go."

 

They made their way through the castle and out to the fields near the edge of the lake where Madame Maxime had set up a massive stable for her Abraxans to stay during the cold months. It was exactly as audacious as one would expect from the flamboyant head mistress. The whole building was powder blue and covered in roses, enchanted to never wilt. The roof was shimmering gold with statues of winged horses looking out from each corner.

"Wow, that sure is... French." Fred commented.

The blonde witch giggled. "Madame Maxime made it, obviously. Can you guess what's in there? I'll give you four hints." She winked.

He let out a short laugh, a smooth sound that she had grown accustomed to, a sound that always seemed to put her at ease.

"Just be calm, don't make any sudden movements, and only approach them from the left." She flashed him a mischievous smile.

She heard him swallow just before she swung open the large door to reveal seven massive horses, all a bit larger than elephants. The Weasley boy gasped behind her. They took her breath away too, every time. Tapping her wand against a lantern just inside the door made several lanterns around the stable light up, giving them a better view.

She dashed across the room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. "C'mere." Fred cautiously made his was over to her. She reached out to take his hand but paused for a second.

He sensed her hesitation, "Celeste?" She met his big chestnut eyes, full of awe. Forgetting herself, she took and hand about poured some the the brown liquid into his open palm. She guided him over to one of the animals.

"Hold your hand up." He raised an eyebrow as if she had told him to stick his whole arm in Abraxan's mouth. "Don't you trust me?"

They locked gazes again and he replied surprisingly fast. "Of course."

He raised his hand to the great beast's mouth and it leaned down to lick it clean. Leaning in further, it sniffed the top of his head and stomped one of it's front hooves. Celeste came around the side of it and began stroking its long mane.

"Shhh, it's okay, boy." It licked up her neck and jawline then turned on the taller boy and licked the entire length of his face, leaving his hair disheveled. Celeste snorted loudly.

"Awh, Nasty!" He wiped his face on his sleeve.

"He likes you, it's a compliment." She cackled.

"He could buy me dinner first." He slowly held his hand up and patted the creature on the nose. "Celeste, this is magnificent! I can't believe it."

She blushed and picked up a brush. "I'm so happy you like it." Running the brush though it's mane calmed her nerves somewhat.  _He doesn't think I'm weird. Why do I care what he thinks anyway? I've always been weird, so what if one more person thinks I'm a freak?_

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Do you do this every day?"

She handed him a brush and he began to help her.

"Hagrid takes care of them, I just come here when I can to help him out. I like to visit the bowtruckles and fairies and bring them bugs, and berries for the knarls." He nodded his head as she spoke, eyes never leaving her face. "I just want to be near creatures, they're easier than people sometimes."

He smiled, watching the way the incredible animal reacted to her touch. "By the looks of it they want to be near you too." She picked up a stray feather off the bed of hay at their feet and turned it over in her hand. It's creamy colour shimmered iridescent in the candle light. "So how did a girl from Brixton end up becoming such an animal lover?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he added, "I listen when you and my little sister are talking. I'm more perceptive than you give me credit for."

Celeste smirked. "I grew up out in the country, the first orphanage I was in. The nuns got so scared when all the birds would sing carols outside my window they would pray with me." She giggled at the memory. "But when the rats started doing it too they sent me away to London. I missed climbing trees and running through the fields but I suppose it was all for the best, I was adopted pretty quickly there. And the nuns were probably glad to be rid of me."

Fred picked up another feather and stuck it in her hair. Her pale curls held it in place perfectly. "You seem like you were a bit of a troublemaker. Still are." She slid the other one in beside it, making them look like rabbit ears.

"Oh yeah, I was always in scuffs with the other kids. And the hospital trips! I've broken my left arm three times you know. Once I climbed from my window up to the roof but I fell trying to get back down, busted my arm and my collarbone. The vein in Sister Agatha's forehead almost burst that day!" Her lips curled back in a proud grin.

Fred brought his hand to his forehead in laughter. "Oh man, you would've fit in well at our house. Pure chaos."

"I love it at your place though. It's really..." She paused thoughtfully, "a home."

Her eyes crept up to meet his and they stood for a minute in comfortable silence. Suddenly she remembered she had feathers sticking out of her hair and her face flushed. Seeming to read her mind he chuckled and plucked them from her locks and handed them back to her.

"These are very beautiful, Celeste. You should keep them." He said softly. She found herself distracted by the way his lips curved to say her name, how she caught a flick of his tongue halfway through. Yellow light was filing in through the window now, time had passed swiftly. He cleared his throat quietly, bringing her mind back to his words and not how copper his hair looked in the sunbeams. "Has anyone asked you to the Yule Ball?" He said rather nonchalantly.

Her stomach hit the floor. "Um, yeah actually. I'm going with Seamus."

"Ah." She swore she could make out a flicker of disappointment in his eye before he turned on his heel. "Just wanted to make sure a pretty girl like you wasn't going all alone. It'd be a waste."

"Fred?" She whispered.

He turned back and looked at her. "Hm?" But it was gone, replaced with his usual demeanor. The jokster. Everything was just for fun.

_Should I apologize? For what? It seemed as if he was going to ask me to go with him. But what if he wasn't... I'm just being vain._

Growing impatient, he sighed. "I'm going to breakfast. See you there, yeah?"

The young witch nodded as the heavy door shut behind him. She stood in the middle of the room, chewing on her bottom lip in deep thought. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Looking down at the feathers still in her hand, an idea edged its way into her head.


	4. Snow Angel Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my internet is back so heres a chapter ive had written for a bit. its literally all just yule ball drama. i have another written that i'll post in the next couple weeks if my wifi can manage to keep it TOGETHER for that long smh.  
> also for the dress i based the idea off this 2016 valentino (https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/20195898307280380/?nic=1) just for anyone who wants a better visual. sorta like that but blue with straps instead of sleeves and a bit less feathers! okay enjoy:)

"Hold still will you?" Her friend told her once again, exasperated.

Celeste resisted the urge to flinch. "It's impossible to hold still when a crazy woman is trying to blind me."

Ginny scowled and pinched her arm.

"Ow!"

"Do your own makeup then."

The blonde witch pouted, "Noooo you're better at it!"

Ginny sighed and applied a peach lip gloss. She leaned back and admired her handy work. "You actually look like a girl for once."

"Ew." Celeste winked and held up a small hand mirror to her face. "Oh wow! Thank you, Gin. I look..." Pretty. She finished silently. It was a foreign feeling, she rarely even looked at her own reflection before leaving her room each morning. Her appearance usually didn't cross her mind on a regular day, but today was the Yule Ball. So for the first time in her life Celeste Shea was wearing makeup. Ginny had given her a bit of deep blue on her eyes to match her dress. Her long wavy locks, usually an unruly mess, were braided and pinned to the back of her head with strands falling loose to frame her round face.

She looked up as a flash of magenta skittered past her. "Hermione! You look amazing!"

The girl snatched the mirror out of her hand. "Thank you, Celeste. You need to stop admiring yourself though and get dressed! We're all leaving now."

She realized Ginny had finished putting on her gown and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'll catch up with you lot. Go on without me."

"Okay don't be too long." Ginny warned as the girl filed out the door.

Celeste hopped off the bed and approached her trunk. She had gotten an idea after that morning with Fred in the stables. She had taken the top layer of fabric off her gown, exposing the bodice and tulle skirt. "These are very beautiful, Celeste." His words from that day came back to her. She wished she could go back there, goofing around with him and telling stories. She was so comfortable with him, not like how she felt now. She had barely seen Fred since that day, he hadn't spoken to her at meals and she wasn't sure where they stood. She shook the thoughts away and took out her gown. Looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

 

The fiery haired boy leaned against the chilly stone wall and wondered if he was in the right place. Or did Angelina say the west corridor? He heard footsteps approaching and whirled around. "Finally woman-"

Celeste stopped dead in her tracks, those massive green eyes somehow grew bigger in surprise. Fred's stomach clenched. He had tried so hard to avoid this, to avoid her. He ate early when he could and sat away from her if she was there. Seeing her in the halls was torture. But there was no running away from this. Her hair was up, exposing her neck and shoulders and she wore a blue gown with a bodice covered in ivory feathers exploding out from the left side of her waist and creeping up to her right shoulder. She was ethereal.

"Hi Fred." She squeaked. He said nothing. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes fell to the floor awkwardly. She continued forward until they were face to face. He could see how her lips shined, she had put something on them. "Listen I don't-"

He reached a pale hand out and ran a finger smoothly along a feather near her collarbone, brushing against her warm skin in the process. She inhaled sharply.

"You clean up nicely." He commented without much emotion.

She hesitated for a moment, he knew she was debating if she wanted to go with it.

"That makes one of us." She threw back.

His heart warmed but he feigned offence. "Excuse you, my mother says I look very handsome." He straightened the collar of his dark jacket.

"Molly always has been such a charitable woman." She shook her head gently causing a small piece of hair to come loose. It settled in the crook of her neck and Fred felt everything else slip from his brain.

I had a joke. What was it? I always have a joke...

He had enjoyed messing with her since the new school year had started. He realized there was more behind it then previous years. She seemed more mature and was always giving it right back to him. He wasn't sure when their back and forths had become so important to him, or why it mattered so much that someone else would be dancing with her that night. A wave of jealousy crashed over him, sinking deep into his chest.

Celeste softened as the silence grew. "You do look very handsome." She spoke just above a whisper.

"Are those the abraxan feathers?" He noticed the way they shimmered in the dim torchlight. It brought him back to the moments they had shared not long ago. He had tried twice to wake up early, the first time he had sat in the common room and fell asleep in a chair, either Celeste had hurried past him without noticing or he was still too late for her. The second time he came downstairs to Hermione deep in a book. "She came by a half hour ago." She had told him, clearly irritated at having her studies interrupted. The third time he was determined and enchanted his pillow to scream at him until he got out of bed, much to the chagrin of his dorm mates. Sure he could've tracked her down with the Marauder's Map but it was so much more satisfying to see her face when he was waiting there with a cuppa.

"Yeah, you gave me the idea really. The gown was quite plain before." She said with a small smile. "I figure I'll just become a fashion designer now. You think Madam Maxime would want one?" He could sense her nerves. "It would take half those horses to make one in her size." She rambled.

"Celeste." She instantly fell silent and her leaf green eyes slowly met his. He wasn't sure where he wanted this to go; he was angry but she hadn't done anything wrong, he was jealous but not sure why, and most of all he felt as if he were about to be sick. "You look beautiful." He said bluntly.

Her lips parted as if she were going to reply but she said nothing. Almost unconsciously he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice echoed down the corridor. Celeste quickly jumped away from the tall boy, not quick enough though. Angelina stood with her arms crossed over her velvet clad chest, eyes darting between the pair.

Fred cursed himself mentally and turned toward his date. "Ah, there you are! Any longer and i would've had to dance with Dumbledore." He attempted to ease the tension.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Looks like Dumbledore must've shaved."

Celeste's face turned a magnificent shade or red and she hurried away.

"Don't be silly, that's just my little sister's friend. Besides, waltzing in with you on my arm, what more could i possibly want?"

 

Celeste made her way down the stone steps, her head reeling. What was that!? If Angelina hadn't have shown up what would've happened?

She spotter Neville, Ginny and Seamus in the crowd and rushed over to them.

Seamus's jaw dropped when he saw her. "Wow! You look good, Shea."

"Thanks, you look nicely too." She said bashfully, not used to so many compliments in one night.

Ginny inspected one of the feathers. "You really fixed up that dress, huh? Much better now."

Neville shifted impatiently. "Maybe we should go in now? They might be starting soon."

Celeste swallowed. "Yeah let's head in."

Hardly able to focus on the Champion's Waltz, she barely took notice as the couples around her slipped away onto the dance floor until Seamus held his hand out to her. Offering her a classic Seamus smirk he commented, "Unless you prefer to stand, although you don't seem to me the wallflower type."

She laughed shakily and hoped he didn't notice her nervousness. "What type do I seem?"

He thought for a moment. "The type to run into the middle of the crowd and not care what anyone thinks, the fearless type."

She took his hand, wishing he were right about her. "I've never really danced with anyone before, well except-" She cut herself off. Don't tell him you practiced with Ginny!

He chuckled, "That's alright, we'll take it slow."

She met his storm cloud eyes and he led her into the sea of people. They faced each other and he placed his hand modestly on her waist, hers rested on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply and they took off, swept up in the current. At first she felt clumsy, glancing down at her feet often, not used to wearing heels. But soon with some words of encouragement from Seamus she managed to let go and enjoy herself. The thought of their clasped hands slipping from her mind.

Their movements slowed with the music and he pulled her in closer, their bodies almost pressed together. She could tell he was nervous by the clamminess of his palm. Their eyes were locked, she caught his flickering down to her lips every so often. The thought of them kissing surfaced, his arms around her, his hands traveling... Her throat felt hoarse as he tightened his grip on her waist, bringing them even closer together. Suddenly she was conscious of everything, the heat from his breath, their hands intertwined, her heart racing. It hurts... my chest aches. Have they turned the music up? Its deafening. She saw Seamus's rosy lips move but couldn't make out what he had said.

"Can we get something to drink?" She muttered, feeling lightheaded. He gave he a strange look but turned and guided her through the crowd to a bench.

"Wait here, I'll grab them." She nodded and took a seat, breathing heavily.

_Keep it together, Celeste. Don't be weird. Don't let him think you're a freak._  

She saw Ginny and Neville, she gave her a concerned look and Celeste forced a smile back at her. Ginny still looked a little worried but continued on with her date.

"Here ya go, punch for the lady." Seamus winked at her. She smiled and took it from him. 

He took and seat beside her and she tried to keep her hand from shaking as she sipped her drink. "You're not a bad dance partner, y'know."

"You're not so bad yourself." She bit her lip. "I've really never done anything like this before. I've never worn makeup or done my hair. I had a dress for mass or when parents would visit but it would always end up with food or dirt on it." She winced at her anxious blabbering.

Seamus let out a sharp one note laugh. "You look so natural like this though."

"That's good I suppose, I don't feel very natural so at least I'm not giving it away." She smiled awkwardly. He leaned in and rested his hand on hers. She felt her heart race again and took a deep breath. His other hand quickly found its way around her waist. She tried to focus on her breathing which was growing erratic. 

"It's quite warm in here, don't you think?" She gasped. He slid the hand holding hers onto her thigh and she felt as if she were choking. She didn't know what he was saying but his usually charming smirk was failing to comfort her. She tried to squirm away but dizziness came over her and she didn't want to fall off her seat. She was all too aware as his hand inched up her thigh and his eyes fluttered shut. He leaned in and parted his lips.

"Air! I need-" She stood abruptly.

"What?" Seamus asked, confused.

"I'm going to get air!"

He looked irritated. "Are you serious? I thought we were having fun." He reached for her hand.

"I-I Just..." She flinched away and stumbled out of the Great Hall. Everything was spinning, closing in, suffocating. She held her skirt and ran through the entrance hall as fast as she could in the uncomfortable shoes. Without thinking about where to go she ended up in the courtyard. The crisp air hit her hard but felt incredible. She slid on the icy cobblestones and landed ungraciously on her hands and knees.

"Shit!" She hissed. Her knees were definitely going to be blue tomorrow. She rocked back and brought them up to her chest and tried to steady her breathing. Tears rolled down her cheeks freely now. She shouted in frustration, the sound was muffled by the fabric of her dress.

After several minutes the drowning feeling subsided. She raised her head and shrieked to find Fred Weasley sitting directly in front of her, long legs crossed in front of him.

"Why do you always  _do_ that?!" She kicked his foot.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Why do you always give me the best reactions?"

She swiftly wiped a tear that threatened to spill from her eye. "I'm not in the mood, Fred." She turned her head away, embarrassed that he was seeing her like this.

"How're your knees?"

"You saw that?" She bit her lip. Judging from the amount of snow dusting his bright hair he had been sitting there awhile.

"I saw all of it. You'd think the bloke would've got the message the first time." There was more then sarcasm in his voice, a bitterness.

"Why were you even watching us?" Her voice echoed as she raised it in anger. "I'm just your little sister's friend, right? Why do you care, Fred?!"

His eyes were wide.  "You heard us?"

"Yeah I did."

He reached for her but she flinched away from him. "I'm so sorry, Celeste. I didn't mean- I needed to tell her  _something_."

"Why? Why couldn't you have told her we're friends?"

"You know why." He admitted quietly. It was so silent, she could hear all the tiny sounds of outside. Owl's wings flapped in the distance. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have come tonight. This was a mistake." She sniffled.

"It's not like you knew some creep was going to make a move on you."

Celeste shook her head. "It's not his fault. I just... don't know how to act." They finally met eyes.

"What do you mean?"

She chewed her lip again, only a couple people knew about this. She was never sure how to bring it up. "I'm just not used to it, people touching me. I-I never had anyone, my whole life. The nuns weren't allowed to show affection and I was kind of a loner." Her voice shook slightly. "My parents aren't the most touchy either. The first time Mel hugged me, it was so strange, like I couldn't, like I couldn't breathe. And now if someone tries I just panic... I don't know what to do." Tears had started to fall again. "Ugh, I'm such a freak."

Fred's brows furrowed. "You're not. Don't you dare say that."

Celeste let out a choked laugh. "You know what's really pathetic? I practiced dancing with Ginny. To try and feel more comfortable, I thought maybe I wouldn't be so awkward then."

She expected jokes or laughter, but he was surprisingly serious. "You don't need to act any sort of way. That arse shouldn't have pushed you."

She smiled and poked his foot with her toe. "Thanks, Fred. Sorry you came out here and got all wet."

"Its alright, now that the two most attractive people are out here it's probably pretty lame in there now."

She giggled. "Well the band can't continue without you, you're their muse after all."

"Everyone's just standing against the wall, bored." He replied.

"Except Neville is still dancing of course."

Fred burst out laughing. "Oh Christ, I'm such an idiot."

Celeste was laughing hard too. "Why? I mean yes, but why?"

"I should've asked you too the ball straight away. The second I heard there was a ball." He stopped laughing but smiled lightly at her.

"Fred-" The statement threw her off. "What about Angelina?"

He shrugged. "I just asked her cause I knew she fancied me. Now she's upset I followed you out. I feel bad but I think George likes her and they're a better match anyway. I don't think she can tell us apart, honestly."

Celeste shivered and crossed her arms, the cold finally started to get to her. "That's silly, I could tell you apart with my eyes closed."

Fred grinned widely and got two his feet. He offered a hand, which she took after a moment of hesitation. She took him in, his hair contrasted strongly with the white snow and blue tinted moonlight, whereas hers seemed to glow softly.

"Do you want to go back in? We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

She nodded. "I think I'm okay now. How's my makeup?" She fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously.

He chuckled. "There isn't really much left but it's better like this anyway. Just one thing though." He lifted his hands to either side of her face and searched her eyes for permission. She said nothing but he could tell it was alright. He ran his fingers through her hair and removed the pin holding it in place, shaking her curls free. "There we go. Perfect."


	5. Holiday Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste and her sister spend New Years at the Weasley residence. Will she get a countdown kiss?

Every Inch of the Burrow was dripping with silver and gold tinsel, several wreaths as well as a massive tree with a chaotic array of decorations were still leftover from Christmas. Melanie and Ron sat on the ground in front of the fireplace playing wizard's chess. Her gasps of awe mixed with the gentle crackling of the flames as she tried desperately to figure out how the game worked. Celeste and Ginny were helping Molly bring out some pastries they had all made earlier.

"You want to let them sit for a few minutes in the pan first to make them nice and chewy." Molly told her of the cookies still in the kitchen. "Then to the rack with them."

Celeste nodded, making sure to remember each step. Melanie had especially loved the Ginger biscuits they had sneaked before supper and their mother wasn't much for baking so she thought it would be a nice surprise if she learned a few recipes.

"Oh nooo!" She heard the clatter of small stone pieces.

Ron shrugged and leaned back on his palms. "Looks like I win." The young girl huffed dramatically. She studied the board, attempting to find any mistakes she had made.

"Hey Melonhead, come have a tart. They're rhubarb and custard.

Melanie's freckled face brightened instantly as she darted across the room. She stuffed a tart into her mouth and hummed her approval. Celeste reached out and pushed a loose brown ringlet back into her sister's braids fondly. She always missed her when she was away at Hogwarts. She was the only thing she missed really, it warmed her heart to see both of her worlds come together in these rare moments.

Arthur burst in and distributed party hats and noise makers among everyone in the room. He said he wanted to make the two girls feel at home with some classic muggle traditions. They laughed awkwardly and donned the embarrassing garments.

Celeste wandered back into the kitchen, the laughter and festivities growing quieter behind her. The house was always moving, dishes cleaned themselves in the sink and then floated over to their place in the cupboards. She still wasn't used to magic being used in such mundane ways. She tried to imagine what it was like to grow up here; fresh baked goods always on the table, the chaos of everyone rushing to get ready in the morning, the arguments and stories shared at dinner. Her thoughts strayed to Fred, as they often did as of late. She imagined him and George as children pulling pranks and Molly chasing after them shrieking. Longing tugged at her, the all too familiar feeling of wanting to come home to a place like this, but also longing for more than that.

 

The old wooden stairs protested every step she took with mouse-like squeaks. She had never really paid much attention to the rooms on the upper levels of the Burrow, she usually stayed in Ginny's room, though it wasn't hard to find the one marked with large wooden letters reading 'F&G'. She held her breath and tapped on the door gingerly with a single knuckle.

It was George who answered it, looking surprised, and then after a second not surprised at all.

"Nice hat." He smirked.

Celeste raised the brightly coloured noise maker she had been given and blew it sassily at the taller boy. He snatched it from her and jabbed it into her side playfully. "Positively scandalous." He ducked past her and out of the room, leaving her alone with Fred. He was sitting at a small desk with his back turned to her, wearing a dark green jumper Molly had most likely knitted him for Christmas. He was tinkering with a box that looked like it held several strange sweets.

"It seems your mums not the only chef in the family." She said over his shoulder.

"Bloody Hell!" He almost jumped out of his chair. "Celeste, where did you-"

She giggled, "Had to give you a taste of your own medicine."

He regained his composure. "Alright, I'll give you that one, but your reactions are still the best."

She leaned forward on her elbows and inspected the contents of the box. "What's all this?"

He flashed a sly smile. "Just a little something Georgie 'n' I have up our sleeves. We've got plans for next year." He rubbed his palms together mischievously. "Tricky part will be actually graduating."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh  _please._ You're so smart, you'll be fine."

He leaned back in his chair. "I didn't know you thought so high of me." He said smugly.

Celeste sat facing him on the edge of the little wooden desk. "You just act like a moron to make people laugh."

"Ouch!" He pressed a large palm against his chest. "Hey you're one of those people laughing!"

She smiled. "I know you're actually smart because you come up with things like this." She tilted her head at his current project. "Whatever it is. It takes brains to pull of the pranks you do." His bravado wavered and a blush made its way it his ivory cheeks. Celeste's heart ached at the sight.

"Why don't you let me in on any of your pranks?" She diverted nervously.

He cleared his throat. "We'd get caught instantly, you're a terrible liar."

"Am not!"

"I can see right through you. Your thoughts are always all over your face." He smirked.

"Okay what am I thinking then."

"Hmm..." He stood up and drew the sound out, scratching his chin in a theatrical manor. She stood up straight and crossed her arms. It was embarrassing now that he was so much taller but she tried her best to keep a straight face. "You're thinking about how lucky you are to be spending the holiday with such an attractive man."

She fought the smile that threatened her lips, he could make her laugh harder than anyone in the world.

"See? I can read you like a book." He took a step closer. "Why else would you have come up here?"

They could faintly hear people shouting downstairs, chanting in unison.

_10, 9..._

She met his eyes bravely. "You're mostly right."

_8, 7, 6..._

She was close enough to see his pupils dilate a bit in surprise.

_5, 4, 3..._

"Mostly?"

_2..._

"I also came up here for this." Celeste took a deep breath.

_1._

She cupped his cheek with one hand and rose up on the tips of her toes. Without missing a beat he leaned down and their lips met tenderly. Both his hands tangled in her platinum locks as he held her to him. Celeste rested her other hand on his chest and drank in his warm aura. Her stomach was in her throat, her legs shook from straining to be as close to him as possible, her eyes were shut but the back of her eyelids were painted with stars. Somehow it was the best feeling in the world. Her pink lips curled up into a smile against his soft ones.

Until it hit. That familiar monster clawed its way up her spine, it stole the air from her lungs, wrapped around her neck. She pulled away with a gasp, Fred caught on quick and let go of her.

"Wow." He breathed, still in awe of the kiss.

She offered him a lopsided smile, the panicked feeling was starting to subside. She knew her face much match his hair right now but it was the last thing she cared about. She just kissed Fred Weasley.

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm pretty good at predicting people, but you just keep shocking me."

She chuckled, feeling drunk with bliss. "We should probably get back to the party, everyone will be asking questions soon enough."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, beaming. "Let them ask! I have one hell on an answer."


End file.
